


Unbalanced

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, My First Fanfic, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm disappointed Ren, I expected so much more from you." Snoke chuckled and shook his head. "Don't tell me you thought only Jedi could do this, come back like this." Kylo couldn't respond, couldn't move, unable to speak, unable to breathe. The only thing he could do was stare into the eyes of the ex supreme leader, who he had killed only a few months ago.





	1. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke pays Kylo Ren a visit.

Something was off. Something just didn't feel right and Kylo Ren couldn't put his finger on it. Some ominous danger was lurking just out of site. He couldn't help but feel as if he were being watched. That's when he heard the voice.

"Ren" 

It couldn't possibly be-

"REN", The voice shouted.

Kylo sat up and glanced, frantically around the dark room, only to be greeted by that all too familiar blue glow. "I've underestimated you, Ben Solo", the figure muttered.  
"Your'e not real, this is a dream", Kylo rationalized.The glowing shape stood up and moved toward Kylo's bed. "Oh, I'm real, and you're not dreaming".  
"That's impossible, your'e dead, I killed you", Kylo spat.  
"Tell me, Does this feel real". Just then, Klyo was lifted into the air and slammed against the wall behind him. He did everything in his power to fight it, but there was nothing he could do. He hovered there, helplessly as the ex supreme leader choked the life out of him.  
"I'm disappointed Ren, I expected so much more from you." Snoke chuckled and shook his head. "Don't tell me you thought only Jedi could do this, come back like this."  
Kylo couldn't respond, couldn't move, unable to speak, unable to breathe. The only thing he could do was stare into the eyes of the leader, who he had killed only a few months ago.  
"Of course, you'll never experience this. You'll never truly be a Sith, or a Jedi, or anything other than your torn, conflicted, useless self. Your weak, unbalanced, pathetic-"  
"STOP", Ren shouted breaking free from Snoke's hold. "Your'e wrong", Kylo hissed after landing back on the bed. He reached out to grab his saber but it stopped before it got to him. "Did you really think that was going to work on me"? Kylo was back against the wall. "I could Kill you like this, you know? Even in this form." Kylo struggled to escape, but the hold was stronger than last time. "But I wont, not now anyway... It's more fun to see you kill yourself, to watch you fall apart, for your conflicted soul to wreak havoc on your broken mind." Snoke lifted Kylo higher and higher, until he almost touched the ceiling. "This is goodbye for now, but don't worry, We'll be seeing a lot more of each other from now on, Ren."  
The glowing figure vanished. Kylo Ren was dropped from that great height, and hit the floor of his cabin with a harsh thud. Gasping, he got up and ran over to turn on the light, making sure that Snoke was gone. Once he was convinced that the apparition was no longer present, he sat back down of the bed. With his head in his shaky hands, violent sobs wracked his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic. Any tips or criticisms would be appreciated immensely!


	2. The Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux Questions Kylo Ren's ability to lead. Kylo finds that he has bigger problems to deal with.

The cabin door slid open and in marched Armitage Hux. "Have you lost your mind!?" The general yelled, barging into the room. "You were to report to the bridge at 8:00 this morning! It's nearly noon and you're still in bed!" He exclaimed ripping the blanket off of the sleeping man. Kylo rolled over to face him. "What's wrong with you? Are you ill? You look like you've seen a ghost." Hux Questioned. There was a flash of terror in his eyes when he remembered the event that occurred earlier that day. "I have" he replied, sitting up.   
"You what? What are you talking about?" The general asked. "It was Snoke, this morning he came to me." "That's not possible. I saw his body in two with my own eyes. The girl murdered him in cold blood."   
Hux couldn't help but notice the redness of his face, or how swollen his eyes were from crying, or how his hands shook from fear. Despite his appearance, he spoke calmly and evenly "I don't know how to explain it, but he was here, in this room-" "Supreme leader Snoke is dead!" Hux chimed in. "I didn't expect you to believe me." Kylo rolled back over facing away from the general.   
"You can't be serious. Now I have to question if you're fit for high leadership. Your delusional-". He was interrupted by Kylo jumping up to use the force against him. He held out his hand to choke Hux. "Do not question my fitness! I'm perfectly capable!" He shouted. Expecting the pain that accompanied Kylo's abuse, that he had felt so many times before, Hux backed away in fear, bracing himself. He was surprised when the pain did not arrive. Even Kylo himself looked surprised. "Just go" he commanded. Hux, composing himself replied "Report to the bridge, but get cleaned up first, you're a mess." The general turned left the room, leaving Kylo Ren shocked, angry, and confused, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic. I was inspired to write it after seeing TLJ. If you have any tips or criticisms please leave a comment! Thanks for reading!!


	3. The Only Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo deals with his discovery and tries to find a soulution.

The task was simple: Move the saber from the floor to the hand, but no matter how hard he tried, Kylo Ren couldn't do it. No matter how much he concentrated, the result was always the same: nothing.  
Kylo became increasingly frustrated with each failed attempt. The realization that he could no longer use the force was becoming quite clear. Kylo focused all of his energy, he searched deep inside of himself, and tried one more time to move the object. Again, nothing happened.  
He could no longer find the force. Where there once was feeling, there was now emptiness, and where there once was power, there was only weakness. Kylo knew Snoke would return, and without the force he wouldn't stand a chance against him.  
His frustration quickly turned into anger. He snatched the saber off the floor and activated it. He turned to the bed, ready to demolish it when suddenly, his anger turned to fear. Kylo dropped the weapon and staggered to the wall, placing one hand on it for support while he ran his other hand through his hair. His breath came in short uneven gasps, as his mind raced. What if Snoke was right? What if he was unbalanced? What if that's the reason he can't use the force? He pressed his back against the wall and slid down until he was on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. Kylo was on the verge of panic when an idea crossed his mind.  
It wasn't a promising idea, but the more he thought about it the less afraid he became. It gave him hope. It was his only hope.


	4. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren reaches out for help.

He didn't know if it was a good idea, or if it would even work, but he knew he had to at least try. Kylo concentrated what little energy he had left to reach her. To his surprise, the connection still existed. It was weak, but he could still see her, Rey.  
She turned around to face him. "What more do you wan't from me? Why can't you just leave me alone?", she demanded with anger in her voice.  
Kylo felt the connection fading. She must have been resisting it. "No, Please. Don't go." he pleaded. "Stop this! I will not be toyed with-", she exclaimed, only to be interrupted. "Please"  
"Why did you call me?" She snapped. "I need your help...", he begged.  
"And why should I help you?" Rey asked condescendingly. "I saved you, remember?" he replied. "After you put me in danger. After you tried to turn me in", she added.  
"I killed the supreme leader for you... It went against everything I believed but-". "No." She countered.  
"No?" he asked confused. "No Kylo, not everything you believed.", Rey stated.  
"What are you talking about?" He questioned. "I know where you think your commitment lies. I know what you think you are but none of it is true.", she explained.  
"This connection we have, I not only see you, I feel you too. I feel your hatred, your betrayal, your darkness, but most of all your conflict... it's tearing you apart." Her eyes swelled with tears, yet she continued. "I feel your pain, and your loneliness, your weakness... but I also see the light in you, the part that wants to be good-"  
"Stop!" he demanded. "I see something else" she added, ignoring his request. "Fear". The word shook Kylo Ren to his core, it rattled his brain."Get out of my head!", Kylo commanded. "Your'e terrified... what are you so afraid of?". There was a long pause. Kylo wasn't about to give up the information, so Rey had to find it herself.  
"Snoke?", She asked looking confused. "He's back" Kylo muttered, in a distraught tone. "He's coming for me, and I can't stop him alone this time..." he paused and looked at the ground, his long dark hair covering his face.  
"I...I'm unbalanced", he stuttered before breaking into quiet sobs.  
Rey had never seen the man in such distress, Her heart ached, feeling the pain he was in. She couldn't leave him alone to suffer like this, after all he had saved her life. She knew she had to help him. "What do you need?", Rey asked. He looked up at her.  
"You"


End file.
